Klyntar Symbiotes
Brief Background (From Marvel Wikia) The Klyntar, better known as the Symbiotes, are a species of amorphous symbiotic extraterrestrials from the Andromeda Galaxy. In their natural state, the Klyntar were benevolent, existing in a hive mind and capable of sensing the "voice" of the Cosmos. They endeavored to create an intergalactic peacekeeping society by using the symbiosis they need to subsist in order to transform worthy hosts into the ultimate noble warriors, the Agents of the Cosmos. However, to achieve this perfect symbiosis, the host must have a perfect blend of moral and physical ideals. If not, the resulting symbiosis would corrupt both the Klyntar and its host. Symbiotes are fully aware and sentient creatures, but when corrupted are also vicious and wild, compelling their hosts to violence and corrupting them Known Klyntar Symbiotes (Mostly Venom and it's offspring/descendants/clones): Venom Carnage Mania (Venom Clone) Anti-Venom Toxin Scream Phage Riot Agony Lasher Scorn Hybrid Raze Zzxz Payback Symbiotes imparts the Following Super Abilities to the wearer (Or adds onto them if already possessed as well as possibly onto other already possessed super abilities): Healing factor Extraordinary PP Extraordinary Spd Extraordinary PE Impact resistant Body weapons Bio armor (Seen as a "costume") Lightning Reflexes Multi-environmental (Equivalent to an indefinite breath without air spell) Venom Symbiote and its offspring get the following as well due to the partial bonding with Peter Parker. Webbing (Ectoplasm webbing) Adhesion Danger Sense (Also Immune to other's Danger Sense thus they can sneak up on them) Venom symbiote specific mutation Creation of clothing/disguise/camoflage generation (Chameleon) Venomous fangs (Venomous Attack - nerve toxin) Strength Increases PS to a minimum level of Augmented 80 (10 tons) if PS is equal to mortal of any level, Exceptional of any level, or Augmented of 58 or less Increase Android to 40 if 27 or less Increase Robotic to 20 if equal to 15 or less Increase SnPs to 10 if less than 10 Otherwise increase wearers PS as follows Augmented levels 75% Android levels 50% Robotic levels 25% SnPs levels 10% Special Note - Offspring of a symbiote will see its SDC and Strength increased 50% over it's "parent". Example Base symbiote is as above while its offspring will increase the SDC and PS levels by 50% (Increasing Android level PS by 75% instead of 50% for instance). This also means that a "grandchild" of the base symbiote would end up about as tough and strong as it's "parent" and "grandparent" combined. Side note: The symbiote's can generate "limbs' as needed. Agent venom doesn't have legs past his knees. The suit 'makes' them for him. Also a symbiote retains a genetic memory of the hosts powers, if any, and will carry on to impart them to the next host as was seen with the Venom symbiote which carried on with spider abilities and imparting them to its subsequent hosts as well as it's offspring doing the same. Reference PS levels carry/lift in pounds Mortal 10/20 (20 = 200/400) Exceptional 25/50 (20 = 500/1000) Augmented 100/200 (20 = 2000/4000) Android 250/500 (20 = 5000/10000) Robotic 500/1000 (20 = 10000/20000) Supernatural 1000/2000 (20 = 20000/40000)